


Floating Anchor

by herumtreiber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Crossover, Dream Sex, Fantasy, M/M, Parseltongue, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/pseuds/herumtreiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When magic and dreams collide, which will win? What does Dom Cobb want with the Deathly Hallows and most importantly, who will incept whom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The floating anchor spell

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JKR, Inception to Christopher Nolan. I don't make money from this story.  
> 

 

 

  
Harry looked at the Healer on the other side of the mahogany desk, his eyes shying away after a second. The man's chiselled features, light eyes and carefully gelled hair reminded Harry of another boy, the one he could never have.  
  
"When did you start having trouble with Parseltongue?" The Healer fiddled with a metallic object.  
  
"Ever since my nagging girlfriend begged me to speak it," said Harry wearily, "Ginny's convinced it's the hottest thing."  
  
The blond man nodded and wrote the answer upon the parchment, the scratchy sound of his quill the only sound in the office.  
  
Harry frowned and took out a plastic button, wandlessly casting the floating anchor spell, ' _Ancora leviosa_.' The small object hung suspended in midair whilst the Healer frowned at it, duly writing down Harry's mannerisms. The man asked casually in a smooth tone, "I take it that relationship is not working out?"  
  
Harry took his eyes from the button as he shrugged casually. "I reckoned going out with Ginny would make me happy; instead, it's kind of--"  
  
"Empty?"  
  
He earnestly nodded. "Exactly, and when I speak Parseltongue to her? I just--"  
  
The Healer put the parchment down, noting Harry's embarrassment. "Whatever we discuss in here is confidential, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry coughed and lifted the rim of his glasses after grabbing the button that had remained floating all this time. He frowned at the blond man. "When I spoke Parseltongue, I didn't feel attracted to her at all. Kills the mood for lovemaking and I have to make excuses which Ginny doesn't buy..."  
  
Hearing a sound outside the window, Harry glanced at the windowpane. He could have sworn he'd seen a huge dark shape looming there for a second. Then he continued his tale of woe whilst his cheeks turned a deep red.  
  
"When I speak the snake language I yearn for a hard, male body pressing against mine. It makes me want," he finished with a gusty sigh, "a man."  
  
The Healer reclined on his leather chair and steepled his fingers. "I take it that reaction is new?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath, his next words coming out in a rush. "After Voldemort finally died, I thought I'd lost the ability to speak Parseltongue. Actually it was quite refreshing not to worry about unconsciously doing it and scaring people away. But now--"  
  
Harry brushed the lapels of his Auror robes, nervously fingering the trimmed fur edges. He said loudly, "I'm not gay, Healer!"  
  
The blond man nodded sympathetically. "No one's asserting that, Mr. Potter. It seems your Parseltongue ability has opened up a new path in your life."  
  
"What do you mean exactly?"  
  
The Healer looked outside the window at the blue sky, his voice acquiring a distant tone as he continued. "Some thoughts can easily be expressed in your own tongue but you falter when you try to voice them in a different one. The brain handles languages differently." The man fiddled with the parchments, trying to restore order to them.  
  
"When I was at the Sorbonne, I met people from other countries--"  
  
"You're muggleborn then?" Harry raised his eyebrows at the blond.  
  
The Healer looked quizzically at Harry, finally acknowledging the question with a nod. "I studied psychology in Paris."  
  
A wrinkle creased the brunet's eyebrows whilst he reviewed the Healer's words. "You're implying I think differently when I speak Parseltongue?"  
  
The blond nodded. "Though Parsel is a magical tongue, you're using a more primitive area of your brain when you speak it, which has the effect of lowering your inhibitions. Thus you feel keenly what you try to repress using the more developed parts of your brain."  
  
The man looked at his watch and then crossed his arms in a studied gesture. "To put it simply, when you speak Parseltongue you employ different neural pathways."  
  
Potter nodded, narrowing his eyes. "If you're right, it has to do with magic. I reckon the Deathly Ha--" The brunet trailed off, wary of speaking further.  
  
The Healer smiled reassuringly. "You can speak freely, Mr. Potter. I've been cleared to treat Aurors by Minister Shacklebolt himself."  
  
The man rummaged in the desk drawer and took out a yellowed parchment which he handed out to Harry. The Auror handled it gingerly whilst he took out his wand and cast a spell to ascertain its provenance; when he was satisfied Harry gave it back.  
  
"It's fine, Healer Dominic Cobb."  
  
He paused, choosing his words carefully. Even having read the clearance, Harry trusted few people with this sensitive information. He leaned towards the desk and whispered, "I handled the Deathly Hallows for a time; the Invisibility Cloak, the Elder wand, and the Resurrection Stone. I'm sure their magic made the Parseltongue linger even after I got rid of Voldemort."  
  
Healer Cobb's eyes brightened whilst Harry spoke. He took out a small steel spindle and put it on the table, his fingers caressing the smooth metal; when Harry looked sharply at it, Cobb hastily put it back in his pocket.  
  
"Resurrection Stone?" Cobb said, "I heard someone mention it."  
  
Harry put his elbows on the desk and elaborated. "The Deathly Hallows can make you the Master of Death you know. The people you've loved and lost? You can see them as if they were alive." He shrugged nonchalantly. "People overrate them though, that's why I threw the Resurrection Stone where no one will find it."  
  
Cobb's eyes shined whilst he phrased the next question. "Do you remember--"  
  


\--

  
"--the time we fought the troll?"  
  
Harry shook his head, feeling a bit dazed. He was walking in Diagon Alley with Hermione and two of her friends.  
  
The witch smiled wryly as she held the arm of a tall, handsome brunet. "Harry, you're in the clouds thinking of Ginny again!" She turned to smile at the man. "I was telling Eames about the time we fought the troll."  
  
Harry studied the thin man with close-cropped hair who walked to his right. He appeared vaguely familiar; he looked like Seamus' relative.  
  
The bloke smiled with an infectious grin. "Sorry I couldn't see that. I transferred from Beauxbatons two years later."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "And you are?"  
  
"Arthur," he said.  
  
A hag jostled Arthur's arm whilst she scowled at them. The man shrugged and lifted his hand. "I was in Hufflepuff, Harry, that's why you don't remember me."  
  
Hermione nudged Harry, motioning to Arthur's outstretched hand. After he shook it, Harry looked up and drank the sight of the vivid azure sky. There were no clouds.  
  
Harry's gaze drifted down to the people merrily walking down the cobbled street. All was well with the world, he felt, now that Voldemort was gone for good.  
  
Hermione gulped when the passersby glared at the group, aggressively jostling the foursome when they passed them by.  
  
Harry scowled and crossed his arms, huffing. "Guess they're angry at me! They must've read Rita Skeeter's ranting!"  
  
"No, Harry, it's not that," said Hermione. She was interrupted when a burly man bumped into her and growled at the witch.  
  
Harry took out his wand just in case the wizard proved dangerous whilst Hermione stared transfixed at a glowing silhouette just behind the man. It was a winged animal with the shape of a graceful antelope and a gleaming horn on its head. It spread its wings, stamping upon the street with delicate hoofs.  
  
Harry turned to face his friend. "What in Merlin's name is that animal over there?"  
  
She was quite surprised and didn't answer him. Instead, Harry heard a dreamy voice he knew well, though the accent was different from his recollections.  
  
"That's a _malloonfall_ ," breathed Luna into his ear.  
  
The girl with the snowy hair sneered whilst she held Harry's arm and pulled him towards a side alley. She drawled, "Their mating season starts soon and they are quite temperamental right now. We'd better get out."  
  
When the animal charged at them, the group escaped through the narrow alley.  
  
Harry was so intent watching Luna glare at Hermione that he didn't notice when they arrived at the end of the alley.  
  
The small group made their undisturbed way through the busy street, though Harry was appalled when he noticed people glancing furtively at them and whispering to each other.  
  
The Auror shook his head sadly whilst he lowered his gaze. He stared intently at the perfectly rounded cobblestones, and then he noticed a fast shadow approaching them from the end of the street. He looked up at a huge green dragon swooping down towards them, breathing fire.  
  
Luna cursed in an unusual aristocratic drawl. She pushed Harry towards the building where Cobb had his office. In the frenzy of escaping the common Welsh dragon, Harry didn't have time to wonder how come they had returned to the same place.  
  
Luna pulled Harry's arm. "Hurry, you dolt, we're running--"  
  


\--

  
"-- out of time," said Arthur as he crouched behind the door whilst Hermione gazed fearfully out the window. Her knuckles were white, so tightly did she grab her wand.  
  
Harry searched for Luna amongst the people who crowded Cobb's office but he didn't find the witch. Luna and Eames were missing.  
  
"How dare you?" growled Dom Cobb, staring intently at the empty Floo. The person he'd been speaking with had apparently vanished.  
  
Harry had a moment to gather these impressions before Hermione's shout jolted him.  
  
"Death Eaters are coming!" She said whilst she pointed with trembling fingers at the street below. He rushed to the window and looked down at the group of black-robed wizards gathering near the building, catching glimpses of the hateful white masks.  
  
Eames rushed through the door, startling the Auror and Hermione. He hurriedly closed the door just in time because red beams passed just to the right of Hermione's bushy hair  
  
Harry was too dazed to think about casting wards, the subject he'd mastered whilst in Auror training. He grabbed his wand and sighed, prepared to join once more the seemingly endless battle against the Death Eaters. Even though Hermione stabbed her wand at the door and cast a protection charm, it fell rapidly to the onslaught of the Dark wizards.  
  
Harry despaired; it was his fault that Hermione was at risk. The Death Eaters wanted to kill him, not his friend.  
  
The occupants of the office dodged curses left and right but they were outnumbered by the Death Eaters. For a moment, Harry fancied he could see a beautiful witch, who resembled Bellatrix, amongst them.  
  
When a woman cast a curse at Hermione, the brunet Auror realised it was too late to cast a shield and rushed to intercept it. He was promptly hit by the spell and fell down. The fight continued for a few seconds until a newcomer cast powerful wards that protected them.  
  
A blond boy had stumbled out of the Floo. He sauntered towards the group, not bothering to rid his shoulders of ash for there was none.  
  
Hermione and Cobb rushed to Harry's unmoving body. The witch felt his pulse and cried out, "He's hurt, Harry will live but they got him!"  
  
Cobb growled at the newcomer. "Malfoy, you're a useless Architect, this damned dream world you've created is unstable!"  
  
Draco Malfoy reached Harry and bent down, gently brushing the unruly hair whilst he touched with reverence the curse scar on the pale forehead. He said tenderly, "You have to save everyone, don't you? St. Potter to the last."  
  
Architect Malfoy looked up at his boss, Cobb. "If you want to succeed and implant the idea in Potter's mind we were paid to do, we must go deeper into Potter's dream world."

 

\--

 


	2. The origami totem

 

 

Eames took out a red chip from his trouser, staring at it whilst Arthur scoffed. "Your totem won't work here you know." He pointed at Hermione. "They use spells to ensure they're in the dream world and you, my friend, are no wizard."  
  
"Spare me your condescension, will you?" Eames glared at the perfectly cut robes of his companion. "And use your imagination for once."  
  
Draco stared at the two men whilst he tenderly cradled Harry's head. Their bickering felt familiar to the blond; it made him recall his interactions with the Gryffindor. He tenderly brushed Potter's curse scar with his fingers.  
  
Cobb shook his head, scowling at the blond who knelt in front of Harry. "We can't go deeper in his subconscious! It's too dangerous!"  
  
He motioned at the window where the shapes of the flying dragons swooped ominously. "Given the strange, unbalanced magical world you've created!"  
  
Draco conjured a fluffy cushion for Potter and laid his head upon it. Standing up, he glared defiantly at the leader of their team. "This world is magically self-consistent; it cleaves to Potter's knowledge!"  
  
He pointed at the window and the dragons outside the building. "You won't find anyone else who can arrange a dream space able to fool Potter's mind! I'm not at fault that his unconscious magic and mind fights us so tenaciously!"  
  
Hermione exchanged a pointed glance with Arthur. The man nodded and leaned towards Eames, opening his leather coat and gazing at his slim waist to ensure he had his assault rifle.  
  
Draco was struck by the intimacy in Arthur's gesture. He didn't pay too much attention to the Muggle weapon because he was trying to understand the relationship between the two men.  
  
"I hate to say it, but Malfoy is right," said Hermione, leaning down and brushing her friend's hair. "Harry was able to vanquish Voldemort. He lived with him constantly on his mind. It stands to reason that he will shake off any attempts to invade his dreams."  
  
Eames, who was checking the clip of his rifle, creased his eyebrows at Hermione. "She's right, Dom. Remember the briefing you gave us?"  
  
Dominic Cobb nodded wearily whilst Eames said, "You told us the story of Harry Potter; how he's able to shake off those Dementor things and how strong his magic is. If we're gonna perform Inception on the guy, we've gotta adapt to the magic."  
  
Arthur interrupted Eames, looking pointedly at Cobb. "That's why you got Malfoy, though the kid is very inexperienced."  
  
Draco sneered at the slim brunet. "You remind me of Percy Weasley."  
  
Arthur went on, disregarding the blond Architect. "They hired us because they can't get at Potter's mind using magic. The guy's a tough nut to crack."  
  
Cobb crossed his arms as he weighed the options. Despite the fact that he enjoyed his family life back in the States with his children, a gaping hole remained. The place Mal, his beloved wife, left behind when she died. One of the reasons he enjoyed delving into people's psyches to extract deeply held secrets and perform the inception, planting the seed of an idea, was the chance to see Mal even fleetingly.  
  
Cobb gazed at his second in command, who was examining the wards protecting the room whilst he shook his head. Arthur's hand would touch briefly the orange glow as he squinted at the shimmering magic.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Arthur turned towards the slim woman, carefully choosing his words. "Depends on Harry's injuries. How bad is it, Hermione?"  
  
The witch finished casting a healing spell on her best friend whilst she said wearily, "I've done the counter curse. I should think he'll be all right."  
  
She bit her lip nervously, brushing aside a curl of her hair. "The Death Eater cast a spell I'm sure Harry doesn't know." She shook her head and exchanged a glance with Cobb. "Wonder how he found out about it."  
  
Eames gently prodded her. "Is he stable though?"  
  
"Yes, he's in a coma." She glanced up at the door, shielded by the wards Draco had cast. "Harry needs to be protected from the Death Eaters even if they are the creations of his subconscious."  
  
She glared at Draco. "I didn't see you out there, Malfoy. I reckon you were dodging danger as usual."  
  
Malfoy scowled at the witch and took out a vial from the pocket of his dashing robes. "I was polyjuiced as Luna, Granger!"  
  
Hermione lifted her eyebrows. "I thought Luna was Harry's projection. Why the disguise? You could've shown yourself!"  
  
Draco shook his head ruefully. "It was too dangerous. Potter hates me, I'm sure his mind would tear me to pieces!"  
  
Hermione shook her head and smiled wryly. "You're wrong, Malfoy. Harry doesn't hate you at all. He really --"  
  
Arthur interrupted them whilst he glanced at his watch. "That is ever so sweet, but we have a job to accomplish. We should go deeper into Harry's mind and plant the idea we were paid to do."  
  
Cobb sat on the desk and asked Eames, "What do you say?"  
  
The tall man nodded at his companion whilst he fingered his rifle. "Go in, like Arthur so elegantly put it."  
  
Draco muttered low under his breath, "Odd Muggles."  
  
Meanwhile Arthur furrowed his brow, mentally examining the angles of the job which threatened to escape their control. He looked around at the room. "And the kick we need to wake up? We don't have dynamite to create an explosion."  
  
Cobb looked quizzically at Draco, who shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know what that is."  
  
Hermione said, "Dynamite is an explosive, it would create the sensation of weightlessness we need to wake up from inside Harry's dream."  
  
The blond quipped, "This Muggle obsession with deadly toys is disquieting."  
  
Hermione huffed whilst she crossed her arms. "Really, Malfoy? I distinctly recall Voldemort tearing apart Hogwarts using magic!"  
  
The blond smirked at Hermione and motioned for her to accompany him to the farthest corner of the office.  
  
"Granger, I trust you can cast _Wingardium leviosa_ at the right moment?"  
  
Her eyes widening, she nodded. "Right, that would jostle us and provide the kick we need to wake up."  
  
She beamed at Draco, but then the implications of his words sunk in. "You're leaving me behind? In your dreams, ferret!"  
  
"Precisely, Granger," drawled Draco, gazing meaningfully at the wards. He took out his wand and cast a privacy charm so the others wouldn't hear them. "Potter needs you here to protect him."  
  
Unable to hear the wizards, Eames took out a listening device and put on the earphone. He motioned for Arthur who leaned towards him. Arthur put his hand around his partner's neck, whilst he caressed the stubble on Eames' chiselled chin.  
  
Draco had taken out a piece of folded parchment from his striped jacket. He blew the origami crane whilst Hermione tapped her high-heeled shoe against the floor. The blond smirked when she angrily batted it away with the back of her hand.  
  
She glared at him. "I'm here to make sure that you don't hurt him, Malfoy!"  
  
"Spare me your hypocrisy, Granger!" said Draco, crossing his arms. "We both know why you're here."  
  
The blond watched intently the hovering origami. "You told me Potter was almost sorted into Slytherin--"  
  
"I don't see what that has to do with this situation!" huffed Hermione.  
  
"As we go deeper into Potter's soul--"  
  
"You mean his subconscious?"  
  
"Whatever. Potter is a Slytherin at heart. You wouldn't be able to keep up with his plotting."  
  
"And you would?" said Hermione doubtfully.  
  
Draco nodded, watching the suspended origami.  
  
Hermione reached out for the paper crane and touched it. "Come on, Malfoy! We're still inside Harry's dream. You don't need your origami totem to be sure of that!"  
  
He shrugged. "Had to make sure. It's hard enough to distinguish between Potter's dreams and the real world. I must concede he has a vivid imagination which I didn't expect."  
  
"As for leaving me behind," said Hermione angrily, "I'm part of this operation. Don't forget it!"  
  
He nodded. "I won't, but you're also a very capable witch. You can handle the Death Eaters and dragons outside. I set the rules for this dream space, and you know very well my strengths and limitations."  
  
Meanwhile, Eames smiled at Arthur whilst he pocketed the device.  
  
"Seems everything's going smoothly, Arthur."  
  
Arthur motioned with his head towards Cobb, who was looking out the window with a brooding expression. "Wouldn't be so sure. Hermione is a capable operative, but our boss? He's more unhinged than usual."  
  
Cobb sighed wearily and walked towards the two men whose fingers were intertwined. Their closeness made him yearn for his dead wife.  
  
"Eames, I'm leaving you behind to guard Harry," said Cobb whilst he waved his arm at the wizards. "And whoever else remains behind. I don't trust their magic very much. Arthur, I want you to come."  
  
Eames nodded, glancing at the glimmering wards that protected the room. He nudged Arthur who followed his gaze. The door was trembling and finally vanished when a spell hit it.  
  
Eames caressed Arthur's smooth cheek. "Take care. Gotta say I distrust their magic too. I'd rather face bullets, leastways you can prepare for them. How do you guard against their curses?"  
  
"Smart of you to use your origami as totem," said Hermione. When Draco didn't answer, the brunette followed his gaze. Malfoy was staring at the two Muggle men, a yearning expression in his face. She nodded with satisfaction whilst she nudged his elbow.  
  
"What were you saying, Granger?" said Draco tentatively.  
  


\--

  
Meanwhile Cobb was looking out the window, shuddering when a dragon loomed particularly close. He turned to Arthur and Eames, muttering, "Malfoy assured us we have their wizarding powers in the dream, but you're right to be wary, Eames."  
  
"I'll say." Eames touched the cold metal of his rifle.  
  
"It's a pity that Lucius Malfoy offered me something I couldn't refuse," said Cobb pensively. "He has contacts that can clean our records in Britain."  
  
The team leader narrowed his eyes at Draco, who was talking to Hermione. "Malfoy saddled us with his son, though."  
  
Eames squinted at the blond wizard. "Gotta admit the kid created an interesting dream world. He also cleans up nicely."  
  
Arthur growled and grabbed Eames' chin, staring into his grey eyes. "You're mine, and don't forget it!"  
  
Cobb cocked an eyebrow at them. "I don't want more tension in the team, guys!"  
  
Eames grinned wolfishly as he caressed Arthur's lapels with his thumbs. "Sure, but there's something so sexy about men wearing robes."  
  
Shaking his head, Cobb leaned towards Eames and whispered, "I want you to grill the girl discreetly."  
  
After Eames nodded, the leader continued, "She appears to fancy you. I want you to find out everything you can about the Deathly Hallows."  
  
Eames crossed his arms. "And those are?"  
  
"Something that Potter mentioned," said Cobb, looking at his watch. "I want to find out exactly how they act, they might be the answer to my problems."  
  
Cobb walked to the middle of the office, shouting to the wizards, "Come on, we don't have all day!"  
  
Draco made a stabbing motion with his wand, cancelling the privacy charm. He casually grabbed the origami that still fluttered in midair. "How much time do we have?"  
  
Cobb answered absently whilst he searched the room with his eyes. "Saito and Yusuf will drop the ambulance to the river in ten minutes. Since time telescopes within each dream layer, we have two hours."  
  
"That should be enough." Draco exchanged a worried glance with Hermione.  
  
Cobb touched his chin. "How will we go under though? Did you create the necessary chemicals?"  
  
Draco walked to the corner of the office and opened a piece of furniture. He took out a small valise and brandished it at Cobb. "Don't know about your Muggle chemicals."  
  
The blond put it on the desk and took out two green vials, holding them up. "These potions should do the trick."  
  
At that moment the wards lost their shimmer, becoming invisible. Draco looked at the gaping hole where the door used to be. In the corridor the Death Eaters stepped aside for a beautiful brunette, not unlike Bellatrix Lestrange.

The woman had patrician features and long, flowing black hair. She moved with sensuality whilst she addressed Cobb. "Going without me, Dom?"

He blanched and grabbed the edge of the desk. "Mal?"

 

 

 


	3. The Nummus legere spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NC-17 content

 

 

The beautiful brunette took out her wand and pointed it menacingly at Arthur, who roared indignantly, "How dare you?"  
  
Eames instantly took out his assault rifle and pointed it at her, but Cobb held his arm tightly. "Don't, just don't."  
  
Eames desperately tried to free his arm to save Arthur, turning to look at his lover with an anguished expression whilst Mal smirked evilly.  
  
"It's a bit like déjà-vu, dear," said Mal, her wand pointing at Arthur, "I've killed you so many times but I must admit, it never gets old."  
  
She said, _'Avada ke—'_  
  
Mal couldn't finish casting the Killing Curse because Hermione deftly cast _Expelliarmus._ Mal turned for a moment to watch her wand flying into the corridor but then smiled at Hermione and took out another wand, seemingly out of nowhere. She swished it lazily at Arthur, casting _Crucio_. The room was brightened by the flashes of Eames' weapon, the hammering sound of the shots quite deafening as he fired at Mal at exactly the same moment Draco cast a shield around the room. The bullets vanished when they touched the glimmering magical wall. Mal beat with her fists against it, mouthing desperately at Cobb, _'Wait for me, darling!'_  
  
\--  
  
Hermione and Draco cast new wards after the commotion subsided. Then the people who would venture down another level into Harry's dream took the potion and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Hermione bent down and softly brushed her fingers against Harry's scar. Her best friend twitched as if sensing Hermione's touch, and comforted by this sign of life she glanced around the room. Malfoy was lying next to Harry, Cobb and Arthur on the other side; the four men formed a cross. She couldn't help but notice how peaceful and positively angelic Malfoy and Harry looked.  
  
Hermione took out a copper coin from her robe and cast _Nummus legere._ Instantly, excerpts from _‘Hogwarts a History'_ began to scroll down through the metallic surface.  
  
Eames puzzled his eyebrows from his vantage point next to Arthur. While he gently brushed the soft, dark hair at the nape of Arthur's neck he looked at the glowing coin. Glancing occasionally at the door and grimacing at the booming sounds caused by the Death Eater spells, Eames pointed at the coin. "What is it?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, reading about the deadly cockatrice incident in 1792 she'd memorised long ago. She waved the coin at the handsome brunet. "It's something Malfoy and I devised. Actually, we adapted it from Cobb's briefing."  
  
She pointed at the glowing letters. "I used magic on the coin and when the letters don't stop scrolling, going on and on, it means I remain in the dream space. Spells are usually finite."  
  
Recalling Cobb's words about the team being able to use magic, he smiled winsomely at the witch. "I don't know that, but I'd like to learn. We'll need all the magic we can get to fight that," said Eames suavely, pointing at the door.  
  
She frowned, realising the Muggle was right. Patting Harry's forehead, Hermione stood up and surveyed the room. "I should like to know where Malfoy put spare wands."  
  
She smacked her head when she remembered she could conjure a wand. After all, in the dream world a wand didn't need to have a magical core to perform magic.  
  
"Who was that woman?" said Hermione while she waved her wand to conjure another one for Eames, "Cobb called her Mal?"  
  
Eames reached out his hand to grab the wand Hermione offered him, his fingers lingering on hers whilst he smirked, noticing Hermione's shudder. "Dom's wife, she killed herself long ago, liking dreams better than the real life; damned woman keeps popping up in our work."  
  
He smiled wryly. "It can be a nuisance, because she always tries to kill us."  
  
\--  
  
Draco was flying, glancing sideways at the greenest mountains he'd ever seen. The Quidditch Pitch was perfectly tended and the soft breeze caressed his cheeks. He noticed Harry flying 100 feet away.  
  
He scowled when he saw Cho to his left; she was swooping down, trying to get the Snitch before Harry. He snorted, doubting she would get it, even if it was a dream.  
  
A few seconds later Cedric flashed by, deftly flying his broom till he reached the other side of the Pitch. The Hufflepuff was also chasing a golden Snitch. Draco frowned when he realised the other Seekers wore Gryffindor robes. He looked down and swore, noting the red colour of his own robes.  
  
Draco felt someone approaching and dove to the left, swiftly avoiding a collision with the man who had swooped down to his right, extending his hand to catch yet another Snitch.  
  
The blond Architect squinted at the glare of the sun as he veered off. He could swear the man looked like an older version of Potter. He'd seen the glint of the sun on his glasses and he couldn't help but notice the superbly dexterous way the man handled his broom, his gestures uncannily like Harry's.  
  
Draco wondered where all the Snitches were coming from. He was so distracted that he was almost thrown off his broom by a player that swerved just above him. Glaring at the impudent young man, Malfoy sighed as he noticed with dismay the boy wore glasses like Harry's. Draco flew off, scoffing at the boy's tousled hair, just like that of his erstwhile rival. If he didn't know better, Malfoy would swear the boy was Harry's son.  
  
Following the brunet boy's path, Draco realised where all the Snitches were coming from; they appeared from the hoops, garishly painted in pink.  
  
Harry flew up out of nowhere, his face flushed in the summer heat; a boyish grin adorning his face. Greeting Draco with a casual wave of his arm as if he'd been expecting the Slytherin all along, Harry said, "Oi Draco, great game!"  
  
Puzzling his eyebrows at the Snitch fluttering above Harry's shoulder, Malfoy made up his mind. He would win against Potter even if it was just a dream. Ignoring Harry's pout, Draco leaned forward and shot at the winged ball which sped away.  
  
Harry lifted his eyeglasses with his thumb and frowned, leaning his shoulders to the right as he tenaciously followed the blond and the Snitch.  
  
The two wizards zigzagged through the stands. Draco rolled his eyes, noticing the strange decorations upon them. Instead of the House emblems, they were gaily festooned with many-coloured treacle tarts.  
  
Draco sped forward and reached his hand towards the fluttering ball. But then he swerved to the right, having noted a Bludger in his peripheral vision. He muttered, "Bloody hell!"  
  
He grimaced in disgust. It would seem this game would end just like those in real life and Potter would get the Snitch first. But when Harry shot past him, another Snitch crossed the brunet's path and Draco used the turbulence created by Harry's passage to grab the fluttering golden ball, which lost speed as it adjusted to the air flow. With a triumphant shout, Draco smirked at Harry  
  
Potter answered with a shrug as he flew towards Cho, who had just been hit by a Bludger.  
  
Enjoying the high spirits of his victory, Draco looked down and noticed Cobb was about to fall off his broom. Arthur was flying just behind him; he also struggled to control the flying device.  
  
Malfoy leaned forward, shifting his center of gravity so the tip of his broom pointed downward. He swooped down to the two men, who were barely able to fly.  
  
"Just let your magic guide it!" shouted Draco, wishing he'd paid more attention to Madam Hooch's flying classes. Her succinct instructions would come handy right then.  
  
"How?" Arthur grabbed Cobb's flapping robe for a moment, before his broom suddenly veered to the left.  
  
Not having enough time, Draco decided to employ the logic of dreams to fix the perilous situation of the men. He took his wand and swished it at them, shouting _'Volaticum scopae'._  
  
He reared back when he saw the large wings that sprouted from the sides of their broom. Truly this wasn't the effect he intended but at least the men were able to fly.  
  
Waving at the men, Draco sped away. He wanted to enjoy his victory over Harry and he opened his clenched fist to gaze once more at the Snitch but his palm was empty.  
  
"Looking for something?" said Harry, flying alongside Draco. He glared at Potter, ready to throw a barb at him, but he refrained when the shadows on the ground told him something was wrong. Gazing skyward, Draco saw menacing storm clouds forming just above them. Shaking his head, he sped forward, and only Harry's swerving motion told him something else was wrong. Looking to his left, he had scant time to veer off the path of a Bludger headed towards him. It was followed by several more.  
  
The blond veered left and right but the Bludgers just kept coming until one of them hit the handle and knocked him off his broom.  
  
Harry manoeuvred so that the blond fell on the front of the v of his leather-clad legs.  
  
He touched the silky blond hair in front of him and sensually whispered, "I reckon you're comfortable."  
  
Having turned back to face Potter, Draco was mesmerised by those green eyes and didn't notice at first that they were lying on a giant bed.  
  
Scrunching up his face in confusion, Draco fisted the soft fabric. He looked down and glared at the scarlet colour of the duvet and the yellow pillows. They were in the middle of a cavernous hall. The only light coming from sconces high up on the walls, stretching in a row as far away as his sight could follow.  
  
"Where are we, Potter?" Draco poked Harry's chest, blushing when he realised they were both naked. He drank in the sight of Harry's long limbs, softly lit by the sconces.  
  
Harry caressed Draco's chest whilst he hissed, "In the Chamber of Sssecretsss, of course."  
  
The sight of those tanned limbs displayed enticingly in front of him caused Draco to shudder. He moaned when he saw Harry's impressive girth glistening in the dim light, the scent of their arousal hanging heavy on the air.  
  
Draco was so distracted by the sensual sight calling to all his senses that it took him a few seconds to realise Potter had spoken Parseltongue, and he understood it.  
  
\--  
  
"Harry is smirking," said Hermione wonderingly. She touched the dimple on Harry's cheek whilst she watched from the corner of her eyes Eames' struggle to conjure a dagger.  
  
He couldn't come up with the Latin words and finally gave up. He smirked wryly as he winked at her. "It's difficult for non magicals, right?"  
  
Recalling Malfoy's words about shaping the dream world, Hermione knew its magic didn't have to follow the strict rules of the real world.  
  
She said soothingly, "It's intent that counts. If Latin is too hard, just say it in English or make up your own words."  
  
Eames nodded and then, furrowing his brows, he erratically waved his wand whilst he said, _'Abracadabra!'_  
  
The man was startled when a gleaming sword appeared on his hands. Eames smiled winningly at Hermione whilst he brandished the sword. "Neat, huh?"  
  
Eames put the sword on the desk and walked to the window. Peering outside, he tried to make small talk with the witch. "Magic's great! Couldn't have done it without you, Hermione, you're a fine teacher you know."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Your world is pretty interesting," said Eames as his fingertips traced a whorl on the windowpane, "I'm glad Lucius hired us. Got the chance to meet you."  
  
Hermione smiled whilst she conjured George Weasley's newest inventions. "I'm glad you think that."  
  
Eames conjured a gun using the same incantation. He hefted it in his hands, waving it at the door. "Now I feel complete. I can even take the Deathly Hallows with this."  
  
"That gun can't compete against..." Hermione trailed off whilst she scowled at Eames.  
  
"How did you find out about them?" said she suspiciously.  
  
"It's an open secret at Saito's company." Eames shrugged and put the gun on the desk. He leant down and traced Arthur's perfect eyebrows with the pads of his thumbs. "Saito wants to get his hands on them you know."  
  
"Won't do him any good," said Hermione haughtily whilst she brushed the sleeve of her sweater. "Only wizards can use the magic of the Deathly Hallows. Although if he were a Squibb..."  
  
Hermione grabbed George's magical sweets and made her way to the door, noting that the shield was losing its consistency. She said wistfully, "The Deathly Hallows are a temptation. You might conquer Death with them, might see your loved ones as if they were alive but they are ultimately pointless. Though I should say, the Invisibility Cloak is neat."  
  
Eames looked quizzically at the witch. "Invisible? Would certainly help us in our job."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Harry put the Elder wand back where it belonged, in Dumbledore's tomb, and he threw the Resurrection Stone."  
  
"Pity that," Eames said whilst he conjured a machine gun, "do you know where?"  
  
"I don't know." Hermione shook her head whilst she opened the door to the next office. "I'm going to the other room. I need to create a distraction for those Death Eaters, I'm afraid the shield won't hold much longer."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Take care of them," said Hermione, pointing at the four men on the floor.  
  
\--  
  
In the Chamber of Secrets, Cobb stared at the huge statue of a man whose head was topped by an incongruously lion-shaped hat. When Hermione mentioned this place, she said it was built by Salazar Slytherin, the founder of the House whose emblem was a snake, not a lion.  
  
Arthur returned from scouting, shaking his head.  
  
"See anything?" said Cobb, lifting his eyebrows.  
  
"Met a man who skulked away as soon as he saw me," said Arthur, fastidiously tugging the lapels of his exquisitely cut robe. It had become an encumbrance since Eames wasn't there to appreciate his fine figure.  
  
"Had great strawberry blond hair, though," said Arthur wistfully, recalling Eames short-cropped, silky hair.  
  
Cobb frowned when he heard someone moaning as if in pain. He walked towards the entrance to another cave, motioning to Arthur. "Malfoy or Potter might be in danger!"  
  
\--  
  
Draco's cock was sunk to the hilt in Harry's pliant body. It was a quite disorienting, if rather enjoyable transition. One moment Harry was hissing in Parseltongue and the next they were shagging like crazy. Harry's legs were wrapped around Draco's hips, as the brunet writhed on the silky bed.  
  
Draco caught a glimpse of his slick cock as he thrust in and out of him. He noticed it was thicker than usual.  
  
"Didn't know you're a ssssizzze queen, Potter," hissed Draco whilst he thrust inside Harry's warm channel.  
  
"Ssshut up and fuck."Harry wrapped his hands around his equally enormous girth. It was quite a delectable sight for Draco.  
  
"Your wish issss my command." He'd been so wrapped up in the delightful sensations of their lovemaking that Draco hadn't realised he was also speaking Parseltongue.  
  
The sibilant words rolled upon his tongue like fine wine. It added to the thrill of making love to his secret crush, something Draco had dreamed of for a long time but hardly thought would ever happen.  
  
Draco wondered if the dream was his, for this was perfection.  
  
The blond hated Parseltongue. He dreaded when the Dark Lord hissed it to his monstrous pet, Nagini. Yet he loved hearing it here, in the Chamber of Secrets made out of Harry's dreams. Because Potter spoke it, it acquired a completely different meaning. The sibilant words promised life, and heat and conflict.  
  
It sent shivers of desire coursing through Draco's veins, this realising the power behind Harry's magic. Harry was his if only in the fragile setting of the dreams.  
  
The two men climaxed moments apart. They uncoupled and Draco lied down beside Harry. He felt surprisingly chipper and not at all lethargic. Cradling Harry's head tenderly, Draco mussed the unruly hair whilst he whispered in his ear, "It was wonderful, feels like a dream that has become real."  
  
Harry turned his body and looked sharply at Draco, whose eyes seemed molten mercury in the reflected candlelight. He rubbed his nose with Draco's whilst he muttered, "Doesn't matter to me. Reality is where you are."  
  
Arthur and Cobb followed the exchange from the entrance to the cave. Cobb was measuring intently the darkened space, wary of any sounds that might mean Potter's subconscious was trying to get rid of them.  
  
Arthur was mesmerised by the sight of golden and alabaster limbs tangled together, until someone spoke to their right.  
  
"I'll wipe out your memory, miscreants!" said a wizard whilst he brandished his wand at the two men, "your deeds shall be mine forevermore!"  
  
The two looked incredulously at the perfectly coiffed and elegantly dressed wizard who threatened them.  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart waved his wand menacingly. He was ready to cast memory charms on the hapless men but a sound from the larger cave distracted him.  
  
The wizard sprang back, ready to make his escape if it became necessary. He glanced at the entrance of the cave, and was promptly transformed into stone.

 

 

\--


	4. The Dark Lord and Mal

 

 

Having seen how the man was transformed into a statue, Arthur pushed Cobb towards the huge bed where Draco and Harry were lying side by side. He yelled, "Run, run dammit! Don't look back!"

Cobb ran as if his life depended on it, heeding his friend's words. He remembered the story of Lot's wife and how she was transformed into a pillar of salt when she disobeyed.

The two men burst into the pool of light cast by the sconces, startling Harry and Draco. With a wave of his hand Draco clothed himself and Potter, who was blushing.

"We gotta get out of here!" cried Arthur, looking fearfully at the entrance of the cave and the perfectly coiffed statute, "the guy was turned to stone. Medusa's here!"

Harry frowned at Cobb and Arthur. His gaze drifted to the entrance of the cave which was wreathed in darkness and he puzzled his eyebrows in thought. "Someone was killed?"

Arthur wrapped his arms around his midsection, breathing heavily, thankful that Eames was safe in the upper level of the wizard's subconscious. If Harry had enough imagination to come up with Medusas, he was leery of what they would face later. He said gustily, "Saw this guy; he wanted to make us forget. Said he'd wipe our memories!"

Harry exchanged a look with Draco and then held up his hand."It's not Medusa."

He ruffled his hair, eliciting a moan from Draco, and looked sharply at Arthur. "The bloke had a wand?"

Arthur nodded wearily.

"Has to be Lockhart!" growled Draco, "that egomaniac is everywhere!"

Harry nodded, his hand touching Draco's wrist. "I reckon the basilisk petrified him."

Seeing the men's puzzled expressions, Harry said, "It's a magical serpent. Whatever you do, don't look at its eyes!"

 Arthur recalled Cobb's words about magic and decided to arm himself. Motioning with his right hand, he mumbled some words in Latin and a gleaming machine gun materialised on his hand. Hefting the Heckler & Koch appraisingly, he mumbled, "Eames would love this!"

Draco shook his head at the glazed look on Arthur's eyes. 

"Blondie, there's nothing better than this!" said Arthur, cocking the machine gun at the statue of Salazar Slytherin, "whatever monster comes, I'm ready!"

He shot a round into the darkness. The flashes blinded them for a moment before an agonised hiss pierced the silence. 

Draco glared at Harry."Do something, Potter!"

The brunet jumped from the bed which instantly disappeared, whereupon Draco fell to the ground with a loud thump. Harry rubbed his forehead. "Bloody hell! I don't have the Sword of Gryffindor!" 

The four men peered anxiously into the darkness until Harry took out his wand and cast _Lumos maxima_. A ball of light shot up to the ceiling, casting stark shadows around them.  

Arthur gasped and waved the machine gun at a spot near Salazar's head.  The basilisk slithered on the cold rocks, its gargantuan shape the stuff of nightmares and death. It had been wounded when Arthur fired the gun; there were bullet holes along its body, a map of destruction that ended in its ruined eyes.  

Cobb recoiled from the sight. He had the incongruous feeling he was in front of a fossil which had become alive, a dinosaur that had lived its life in the cave. Arthur squeezed his elbow so strongly, the blond felt sure it would leave purple marks.

'Musst kill,' hissed the basilisk.

'I am from Ssssslytherin, you mustn't kill me!" hissed Draco in Parseltongue, the sound rolling off his tongue like a logical continuation of his sensual drawling. He turned to Harry and noticed his flushed cheeks and dilated pupils. Apparently Harry was immensely turned on by the snake language. If only Draco could speak like that in the real world!

The monstrous serpent slithered towards the men, gauging their position by their scent. It paused for a moment, thinking about Draco's words. 'It mussst be true, for you ssspeak the true tongue!'

Draco swatted Harry's arm, shooting him a triumphant grin. It was a short-lived feeling for at that moment the ground shook violently. The blond stumbled and would have fallen if not for the support Harry offered.

Cobb cocked an eyebrow as he looked sharply at Arthur, whose machine gun had fallen to the floor when he flailed. After the tremors subsided, Arthur brushed the lapel of his fine robes as he nodded. 

The shaking ground was a physical manifestation that meant they were running out of time. They hadn't planted yet the idea they had to seed in Potter's mind. 

Arthur mouthed, "Malfoy!"

Cobb nodded. In exchange for the inception, Lucius Malfoy would clean his FBI record. Saito's plan to dismantle his rival company had backfired and the group was under Congressional investigation.

All thoughts of mundane affairs were driven from Cobb's mind when he noticed two dim shapes floating two feet above the ground, gliding towards them from the mouth of the cave. They were wreathed in the shadows, their bodies indistinct except for their pale faces. One was a handsome man with brunet hair, apparently in his prime, and the woman beside him was Mal! 

Harry gasped, clutching his wand to his chest. "Voldemort!"

Draco looked closely at the man. He didn't look at all like the Dark Lord. He nudged Harry's arm. "Are you sure, Potter?"

"It's Voldemort when he was young… Tom Riddle!"

Mal and Voldemort landed gently 20 feet away from them. Harry scrunched up his face at the dank odour of the Chamber. It was more fetid than he remembered, but perhaps it had to do with Riddle's presence. The jagged edge of the rocks next to the two appeared to welcome them, like a throne of sorts.

Riddle advanced slowly, the scrunching sounds he made as he stepped on the bones of dead animals added to the sense of doom.

"We meet again, Harry Potter!" said Voldemort in a melodious tone, quite unlike the one Draco remembered. 

"You're dead!" cried Harry, brandishing his wand towards Riddle. "I vanquished you, and my scar doesn't hurt anymore!"

"Potter," said Riddle, shaking his head in disapproval, "you always showed a remarkable lack of imagination."

Tom turned to the basilisk and hissed, "Go back whence you came. A descendant of Ssssalazar Ssslytherin commandssss you!"

The basilisk retreated to the darkness of the Secret Chamber, a low rumble denoting its passage.

Tom Riddle crossed his arms. "Tell me, Potter, what is the only thing that can escape death and oblivion? What is truly eternal?"

Draco stepped in front of Harry, ready to change the setup of the dream world but then he recalled Ariadne's words. She had tutored him about the fine details required to design the dream world. One time she had mentioned that, once rules of the dream have been fixed, they couldn't be changed from within. The parameters having been established, the people that were in another person's subconscious had to abide by the rules they set.

Riddle didn't wait for Harry's answer. He pointed to his smooth forehead and said, "Memory, Harry! It outlasts the puny works of mankind."

Harry stepped back and waved his wand at Tom. The Dark Lord lifted his arms in mocking surrender whilst he shook his head."I'm not going to hurt you, Potter. You hold the key to my rebirth for I live in your memories. Your mind is truly unique!"

Harry shook his head, muttering, "What the bloody hell do you mean?"

Riddle touched Mal's shoulders, smirking malevolently. "Your memories are the key, Potter, coupled with the muggle techniques invented by this ingenious group... and of course the Deathly Hallows."

Cobb pointed at the statuesque woman and growled, "What are you doing with this man, Mal?"

She smiled lovingly at Cobb, caressing Riddle's arm. "Don't you see, darling? Tom is right! The drugs you use to delve into other people's minds, coupled with the magic of the Deathly Hallows… they can bring me back! 

Cobb staggered back whilst he murmured, "No!"

"Yes, darling. We'll be as one, dwelling in our world. Do you remember? The one we created together. Tom will be there." 

Cobb's eyes widened, staring at the mesmerising sight of his wife. Mal looked so alive and alluring.

Arthur shook Cobb's elbow, trying to bring back the leader they all needed. "Don't listen to her, Cobb! She always tries to fuck up our jobs."

Mal glared at Arthur, shaking her finger admonishingly. "That wasn't very nice, Arthur. You shouldn't say that when dear Eames isn't here to defend you!"

Arthur curled his lip disdainfully; looking around the cave, he sought an escape route whilst he waved the Heckler& Koch. If the handsome wizard who reminded him of Eames should prove dangerous, he would be able to defend himself.   

Draco waved his wand at the Dark Lord. "I won't let you hurt Potter!"

Voldemort crossed his arms and leered. "Like father, like son. You're a traitor just like Lucius who betrayed me in the end, secretly working for the Light."

Harry shook his head wonderingly."You mean Lucius --"

"Was a spy, Harry Potter," said Tom Riddle, "like a rat, he abandoned the sinking ship. He feared that if the Light won, he'd be punished."

Mal caressed Riddle's arm whilst she smiled beguilingly at Cobb. "Don't fight it, love. Tom will bring me back to life and with all the knowledge you've gathered since my passing, we'll build a perfect world for us!"  

Cobb looked at his wife with wonder, weighing the implications of what she said.

A strong earthquake struck the cavern. The ground quivered as if it was made of sand whilst pieces of rock fell from the ceiling.  Draco stumbled and fell to his knees, clutching Harry's robes for support.  

A hole had opened in the stony ground.  Harry stared with dread at the growing blackness in the ground. 

Whilst he helped Draco to his feet, Harry shouted defiantly."I'll never help you, Tom! You'll never get the Deathly Hallows!"

Mal grimaced contemptuously, distorting her exquisite features. Clutching the arm of the Dark Lord to keep from falling, she glared at Harry.  "Do not bother with this kid, Tom. I bet he's too dumb to remember where he left the Resurrection Stone!"  

Grabbing Draco desperately, Harry swayed and ducked to avoid a big rock. Amidst the noise of the falling stones, he yelled at the woman, "It's in the Forbidden Forest, near a birch with a centaur's arrow embedded in the trunk!"

The hole grew rapidly and they fell into the gaping abyss. 

oOoOo

Hermione went to the next office and made her way through it, absently touching the polished mahogany desk. She shook her head at the opulence of it, figuring it was like Malfoy to create a world in which wealth prevailed. She opened the door to the corridor and cautiously peered outside. The Death Eaters were busy launching spells to disrupt the weakening wards and didn't notice her. She needed to buy time for the team to do its job. Wishing she had the Invisibility Cloak with her, she cast a camouflage charm on herself, 

The witch knew that Malfoy's knowledge of the muggle world and physics was scant. Hermione would bet her copy of ' _Hogwarts A History'_ that Malfoy had no idea how electricity worked, and she intended to use that.

She stabbed her wand at the light bulbs on the corridor and muttered, ‘ _Lucis inundatia!'_

Instantly electric arcs shot from the bulbs and struck the Death Eaters. Three men writhed on the floor. Their companions, far back on the corridor, shouted and hastily scampered away. 

Hermione nodded, a smile tugging up her lips. Then she was pulled towards the wall on the opposite side, which was festooned with portraits of blond wizards. She ended up leaning forwards at a 40-degree angle, as if she was under some strange spell. In the real world, she would have fallen, yet she had no sense of gravity pulling her down because it was the world around her which had shifted. 

She gingerly put one foot up on the wall, leaning farther until she was 70 degrees from the horizontal.

She carefully put her other foot over a portrait of a particularly smug-looking Malfoy ancestor. She was completely horizontal. Hermione looked down, ignoring the portrait's indignant shouts. She nearly panicked, realising the shifting gravity meant the other members of the team would soon pull them from the dream, making their bodies fall. She had to wake up the others, or they would never come back from the dream which was a layer down.

Things got worse when she started to drift. Hermione couldn't find any purchase on the wall or any surface. Flailing her arms, she swam in the air, floating like a feather.  

She hated flying; it made her feel she wasn't in control, at the mercy of the flimsy broom. She had to find her floating anchor, anything to hold onto.

Shaking her head and making her curled hair spread in all directions, Hermione hastily conjured a broom. It was a Nimbus 2000; the polished handle shined in the bright corridor. Sighing, she mounted it and leaned forward, directing the broom towards the door.

oOoOo

At first Eames had drifted aimlessly as the gravity shifted. He knew it meant their friends were about to wake them up from the dream.  He launched himself from the wall and grabbed the ceiling light, breaking his momentum and changing direction to reach Arthur, who had a calm expression quite unlike his usual self. 

Hanging upside down, Eames slowly caressed the smooth brow of his lover. At that moment Hermione flew in from the other office, her hair spread wide as if she was underwater

Cobb, Arthur, Harry and Draco were floating, though they had gone up so slowly they hadn't woken up.  There had been no sudden acceleration to jolt them out of the dream.

Hermione corrected that; waving her wand in a sweeping motion, she cast _Wingardium leviosa_ on the unconscious men, who shot up like quills jerked by a strong wind. 

oOoOo

Yusuf was driving the yellow Mercedes Benz ambulance through London while Saito consulted the map on the dashboard. 

They were on Bridge Street when they felt a tremor.

From the corner of his eyes, Yusuf glanced at the row of green, stout trees to his right. He yelled, "What the hell?" 

"Just keep driving!" Saito said, noting Big Ben just up ahead, "get to the bridge!"

Yusuf hunched over the wheel, mumbling, "It's hard enough to drive on this side of the road, and now it's trembling!"

Saito nodded, touching the screen on the dashboard. He muttered, "Didn't know there were earthquakes in Britain!"

Yusuf shuddered when he looked at the dark flying shapes on the rear view mirror. "What the…!" 

He accelerated the ambulance but it was to no avail. When they were crossing Westminster Bridge, the menacing swirls condensed just ahead of them.

The Death Eaters cast dark spells at the ambulance. Yusuf veered to the left to avoid the flashing curses but he lost control of the vehicle. The Mercedes ambulance smashed into the guard rail. The spells coming from the dark wizards and the momentum of the ambulance catapulted them over the bridge, and they plunged towards the cold Thames.


	5. Cobb and the Deathly Hallows

 

 

"Mate, do you still have trouble with Parseltongue?"

Harry took a sip from his firewhiskey. He wrinkled his nose as if the light, sweet smell of the drink wasn't quite real. Harry put the bronze goblet on the scratched tablecloth, gazing around at the patrons of the Three Broomsticks. 

"I'm not sure, Ron," he finally said.

Ron reclined back on his chair, furrowing his brow in puzzlement when he saw Harry take out a small, copper button. Harry sneaked his hand into his robes to take out his wand and muttered, " _Ancora leviosa!_ "

Ron snorted, noticing his best friend staring intently at the floating button; it looked to him as if Harry was calibrating the force of gravity. Putting his elbows on the dirty tablecloth, Ron gulped down his drink.  He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his robe, scowling all the while at the innocent button. "Blimey, Harry! You and Mione drive me barmy!"  

Having finished his drink, Ron put down the goblet and pointed at it. Rosmerta nodded from behind the counter. Throwing aside the rag she was using to clean it, she nodded wearily. 

Ron scowled when he saw a former classmate sitting at the table next to the counter, merrily getting drunk.

"Why is Miles Bletchley here?" grumbled Ron. "The Ministry should keep the bloody Slytherins away from Hogwarts!"

Harry lifted his eyes from the floating button. His fist closed around it and he thrust it into his pocket, apparently satisfied with his observations. He said, "We've had this argument many times, Ron! Remember the Malfoys' trials?" 

Ron nodded to Rosmerta when she put another drink in front of him. She winked at him and walked towards Bletchley, the former Slytherin Keeper, holding a tray loaded with drinks. Rosmerta frowned at Bletchley whilst she served him.

Ron pointed the goblet at the buxom woman. "There's the problem, Harry. Malfoy used _Imperio_ on her! How can we ever forget that?"

"People change, Ron," said Harry warily. "Draco showed his mettle when he applied for a job with Gringott's and the goblins accepted him." 

Harry took a swig of his firewhiskey, frowning in thought. "Lucius paid reparations, too; he must be chafing under house arrest."

The brunet looked towards the window. He noticed two men on the bustling street, their faces near the window. They looked oddly familiar to him.  Harry sighed as his mind wrestled with a faint notion which darted all around his thoughts, as elusive and fleeting as the Golden Snitch. 

He frowned deep in thought and finally mumbled, "I reckon Lucius Malfoy has been punished enough. I've a mind to talk to Shacklebolt so he lifts the house arrest."

Ron beat the table with his fist.  "That's the barmiest idea I've heard from you!"

Harry finished his drink and took out the shiny button, which felt cool against his fingers. He looked down at it for a while and finally put it back.  Harry sipped the drink and then held up the goblet, hoping Ron's indignation would cool down. 

"Lucius didn't fight for Voldemort during the Final Battle, Ron."

"So what!" Ron said grumpily, "He was a Death Eater."

"We've been wrong about him. He left Voldemort's side long before the battle."

"How do you know?" said Ron sceptically, scowling at his best friend.

"Read it somewhere," said Harry absently. "Or someone I trust told me, I'm not sure."

"That's hard to believe." Ron snorted angrily. "I thought you hated Lucius!"

"I did, but if he was against Voldemort then --"

oOoOo

Outside the Three Broomsticks, Eames stared intently at the wizards inside. His brows creased at the obvious signs of magic, like the chocolate frogs that skipped the hands of an eager child and the mirror that had been conjured by a pretty lady.  

Arthur saw the obvious longing in his lover's face and it troubled him deeply. He fingered his black earphones whilst he reflected that the magic in this place was akin to the dream logic Eames handled so well. Would Eames end up like Mal, trapped in the midst of the world they created, unable to break free?

Arthur resolved to keep Eames firmly grounded in the real world. He smiled wickedly as he pictured the ideal way to do it. Clapping heartily Eames' shoulder, he leaned forward to lick the shell of his ear and whispered, "We did it, lover boy! The idea we seeded took hold. Potter will use his power in favour of Lucius Malfoy!"

Eames shuddered. "That's nice, Arthur. Please remove your hand from my crotch."

"Spoilsport," said Arthur huskily, giving Eames' burgeoning erection a final grope.

"Did you hear that?" asked Cobb, turning to the man on his left.

"Sure," drawled Draco from beneath the Invisibility Cloak. Hermione's breath tickled his ear because she was right beside him, hidden under the Cloak so Harry wouldn't see them. Though their muggle partners weren't privy to it, she had witnessed Draco's pensive look when he watched how easily Harry talked with his best friend.

"I'll tell Father," said Draco. "You'll find he keeps his word. Father will help you disappear those Muggle records you are so afraid of."  His voice sounder bitter as he continued, "Lucius will be free to manage Malfoy Inc."

Draco's forehead touched the window as he looked at the scene inside the pub through the fuzzy threads of the Cloak, evident longing in his eyes. Hermione bent awkwardly towards him so the Cloak wouldn't slip off her shoulders. 

Looking at the strong bond Harry shared with Ron, Draco wished he and Harry were friends but he knew it was an idle illusion. Despite their lovemaking in the Chamber of Secrets, at the end it all remained a pipe dream; something he would never have. 

His fingers caressing the windowpane in lieu of Harry, Draco whispered brokenly, "Reality is where you are."

Hermione choked back tears as he watched the anguished face of Malfoy, her erstwhile enemy become friend.  She debated whether to offer her support vocally, and finally her hand patted the wizard's shoulders in sympathy.  Knowing that her best friend had carried an unrequited crush for Malfoy ever since their Sixth Year, Hermione mumbled, "Things aren't as bleak as they seem, Draco. I'm quite sure you'll capitalise on the information the dream world revealed about Harry's hidden desires." 

Once they were well along High Street, Draco took off the Cloak with an elegant sweep of his arm and gave it to Hermione. 

"You'll return it to Harry?" drawled Draco as the group wound their way between the passersby as they walked towards the Shrieking Shack.  

"Sure." Hermione primly tucked the folded cloak into her pocket. Eyeing Cobb's pensive face from the corner of her eyes, she said loudly, "I'm renting a room for the weekend at the Hog's Head, before I return to London."

Draco nodded absently. "I'll go to the Manor then. See you tomorrow."

oOoOo

Hermione smiled broadly at the throng of people crowding High Street. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and the Hogwarts students were beginning to trickle into the magical town, intent on buying sweets and pranks, just like the three of them had done years ago. 

"Malfoy, do you remember…" She trailed off, noticing that Malfoy wasn't beside her. Peering around, she saw the striking blond hair near the entrance of an alley. 

"Draco!" She said loudly, but he didn't react. He appeared to be entranced by something happening inside the alley. Huffing, Hermione stomped towards him and when she reached his side, she followed his gaze and gasped.

In the middle of the alley, Eames and Arthur appeared to be making out!

Eames knelt on the narrow, cobbled floor, hefting Arthur's thick cock in his hand. The sight of Eames' grey eyes, glinting with lust whilst the brunet thumbed Arthur's cockhead, made him bite his fist to prevent a moan from escaping.

With practiced ease, Eames swallowed the shaft, his tongue making swirling motions at the glans before he started bobbing up and down. His hands touched Arthur's thighs fleetingly before they reached to the toned chest and twisted his nipples, one after the other. Arthur jerked his hips forward into that tight, inviting wetness as he grunted. It had been too long since he and Eames had made love. Arthur let all the worries about his lover vanish from his head; the anxiety he had felt when it seemed as if his Eames would be trapped forever in the wizard's subconscious, and his bitter jealousy at the thought that Eames might find someone there that would replace him, deep in the ocean of dreams.

Eames grabbed his buttocks and pulled Arthur towards him. Armed with this reassurance, Arthur fucked Eames' mouth in earnest. At least here and now, Eames would forget the dreams and he would be anchored to their love; this unquenchable lust that transcended any reality. Eames was his, and Arthur shuddered at the precious charge entrusted to him.

Glancing at the end of alley, Arthur noticed Malfoy and Hermione there. His cock throbbed, subjected to the caresses of Eames' wicked tongue, and he knew he was near his release. He tugged Eames' short hair and said, "I want to come with you inside me."

Eames stood up and grabbed Arthur's slim hips, pushing him so he was facing the stone wall. He glanced at the two wizards and smiled wickedly. "Never took you for an exhibitionist, Arthur! Doesn't surprise me, darlin'"

"Shut up!" growled Arthur.

With his left foot, Eames spread Arthur's legs as much as he could, they were trapped by the trousers which pooled around his ankles. His hand touched the small of Arthur's back, kneading his left buttock before it finally caressed the tight entrance. 

"You want them to watch how you writhe on my cock!" said Eames, surprise tingeing his voice, as his fingers slipped into Arthur.

"Who would've thought that prim and proper Arthur loves my cock?" Eames scissored his fingers inside his lover.

"Will you shut up and fuck me!" grunted Arthur, hoping secretly that he wouldn't. He enjoyed Eames' dirty talk. Who would've thought that the debonair brunet had a flair for inspiring the dirtiest fantasies with mere words? 

Arthur braced his arms on the rough stones as Eames pushed his cock inside him. The burning, delicious stretch as the thick prick speared him made him groan, and the thought that people were watching was a huge turn on. Arthur didn't care though, it wouldn't matter who knew that he belonged to Eames. What was important was that they realised Eames was his.

Arthur moaned into the sleeves of his robes as Eames found the perfect angle so his cock rubbed against his prostate. He closed his eyes, picturing Eames' smug smirk.

"Still tight around me, darlin'. I've missed this so much," panted Eames as his hands rubbed Arthur's chest, pinching his nipples on the way down to his stomach, finally fisting his cock. 

A wizard garbed in a black cloak jostled Draco and stared at him angrily but the blond paid him no mind. He was drinking in the sight of the two men fucking in the alley. Draco corrected himself with a shake of his head; they weren't fucking, they were making love. It was in the way Eames' hands roamed all over Arthur's body, hungrily touching him as if he could never get enough of his lover. It was how Arthur sneaked his hands behind and held Eames close to him, whispering words Draco couldn't hear. He yearned for this sort of intimacy with Harry. He was sure he would never be content with a simple shag, a one-night stand. He wanted to be Harry's best friend, his lover, his everything. To have him as utterly as these two men had each other.

"Bet Malfoy wishes it was him fucking you," whispered Eames into Arthur's ear before nipping the lobe, trailing kisses down the slim neck until he reached the collarbone which he bit lightly.

"Gahh!" Arthur mewed, his body clenching around the thick shaft. 

"He won't. No one will ever fuck you but me," growled Eames possessively as he bucked his hips, thrusting his cock inside the tight sheath. His hand reached to fist Arthur's cock, wet with precome. It was easy to pump his fist up and down the long, thick cock and swipe his thumb around the glans. Arthur moaned and turned his head to kiss Eames, near his climax, and his grunts were trapped by his lover's mouth. 

When he felt him squeezing all around his cock, Eames couldn't hold his orgasm any longer. He thrust viciously into Arthur's pliant body and came. Eames rested his head on the satiny cloak which covered Arthur's shoulder whilst his cock remained embedded inside him.

"Move, you idiot! I'm wet!" said Arthur grumpily.

Eames smiled as he withdrew from his lover; he glanced at the end of the alley and saw Hermione nodding at him. With a flick of her wand, Hermione cast a spell that clothed the two muggles. 

A bit dazed by their orgasm, the two clumsily made their way to the wizards. 

The group started walking in the crowded street and they were joined by Cobb. Draco nudged Hermione's elbow, pointing at the angry bystanders. Hermione bade the men to walk faster.

"Do you feel the students' enthusiasm, Malfoy?" She smiled and patted Draco's shoulders. "Doesn't it make you want to jump?"

"It feels odd, as if I was full of static electricity," said Cobb, his hands stuck on the pockets of his trousers. "I was browsing a magical store, and some items seemed to react to me."

He didn't notice two witches glaring at Draco and Hermione from the other side of the street.

"That's quite strange," replied Hermione with a gleam in her eye.

Cobb turned to Arthur. "Don't you feel it, too?"

"Nope, I feel normal. Perhaps it's the heat?"

Eames leaned forward and whispered in Arthur's ear, "Sure, darlin'. It was hot fucking you."

Arthur thwacked Eames' shoulder. 

"No, Arthur," said Cobb absently. "It's like when you drink a lot of coffee. I feel, I don't know… jumpy."

Hermione stared intently at the trees on the other side of the rails. Carefully weighing her words, she said, "Maybe you're a Squibb you know. Your innate magic reacts to Hogsmeade. After all, it's the first time you've been around so much concentrated magic."

After they arrived at the Shrieking Shack, Cobb sat morosely in a rickety chair whilst Arthur and Eames chatted with the wizards.

oOoOo

Hermione took out a copper coin and cast _Nummus legere._ She read intently the scrolling words as Draco scoffed. "What are you doing? Let me guess, you're reading that humongous book of yours all over again."

Hermione lifted her gaze from the glowing coin and scowled at the blond. "It would do you well to brush up on your knowledge, Malfoy. You'd be able to create worlds that _really_ follow the laws of physics!" 

"Granger, I--"

"Do the Deathly Hallows really exist?" Cobb's voice sounded edgy, laced with nervous energy.

"Sure they do, I could take you to Dumbledore's tomb. That's where Harry put back the Elder wand." Hermione grabbed the glowing coin and put it back on her bag.

She cast a _Tempus_ spell and frowned at the results. "Merlin! It's later than I thought. I have to go back to the Burrow." 

"Where's Eames?" asked Cobb, looking around the decrepit room.

Arthur shrugged. "I saw him go out; you know he likes to scout the territory."

Draco bit his lip nervously; he and Hermione exchanged a look fraught with meaning. He drawled, "I'm a bit worried about what the Dark Lord said, Granger."

She lifted an eyebrow, waiting for the blond to explain himself further. "How so?"

"Voldemort mentioned that he might be reborn using the muggle drugs your team employs." Draco looked pointedly at Cobb whilst Hermione nodded minutely.

"That's absurd." Arthur crossed his arms, his foot tapping impatiently against the wooden floor as he waited for Eames.

 "Whatever," said Draco. "I do worry about Dark wizards misusing your blend of drugs. If you let us study them, I'm sure I can come up with a counter potion."

"You guys are paranoid!" Cobb threw his arms up in the air and said angrily, "Fine, the chemical compositions of the drugs are in a folder in _Credit Lyonnesse,_ a Swiss bank. The code to open the safe is 323AGF41456GG5698." He glared at Draco. "Satisfied?"

Draco gazed meaningfully at Hermione. "I trust you'll contact the Aurors, Granger?"

"I will. Now I have to go, I'm running late," said Hermione, before she dashed out of the room, not without nodding to Draco and then Arthur.

Eames burst through the door; he was panting heavily. "You wouldn't believe what attacked me! It had the head of an eagle and the body of a horse and swooped down from the air!" 

"What the hell!" Arthur went to him and shouted in his face, "Why didn't you yell for help? You could've been killed, idiot!"

Eames blushed and looked at the floor. He had conjured a big machine gun; nevertheless he was pleased at Arthur's outburst. It was sweet that Arthur cared so much about him, still the worry wasn’t doing Arthur's heart any good, so he said, "Don't worry, I had a Heckler & Koch P2000."

"It was a hippogriff," said Draco. "They're ferocious, let me tell you." He exchanged a worried glance with Hermione and looked at the door.

"Only if you're discourteous," huffed Hermione.

"I'll go to the Burrow with you, Granger," said Draco. "Have to talk to my boss, Bill Weasley, about a curse that went awry."

oOoOo

After the wizards left, Cobb rubbed his hands gleefully. "Where are Saito and the others?"

"In London, waiting for us," said Arthur.

"Good. I've a plan. What Hermione said gave me a lot of hope," said Cobb, a glint in his eyes.

"What did she say?" Eames reclined lazily against the wall, hungrily eyeing Arthur. Those robes fit him perfectly. Could he cajole Arthur so he would wear them in other jobs?

"That I'm a Squibb," said Cobb. "I can get to use the Deathly Hallows!"

"Are you nuts?" Eames shook his head, wondering what the boss was planning.

"You'll get the wand." Cobb pointed at Eames. "It's in Dumbledore's tomb, so it should be easy to find."

"Arthur, you'll get the Resurrection Stone." Cobb paced around the dilapidated room of the Shack, touching the grand piano briefly. He snorted when he lifted his palm which was full of dust. 

He said earnestly, "You heard Potter mention a birch tree with an embedded arrow. Ask anyone to help you get into that… what did they call it?" He snapped his fingers. "Forbidden Forest, that's it! You're good at convincing people."

Eames nodded. It was true, Arthur only had to look at him with his big, puppy-dog eyes and he would anything.

Cobb opened the door and looked back at his friends. "I'm going to get the Invisibility Cloak. Hermione mentioned her things were at that place, Hog's Head, and she'll be out. Should give me enough time."

oOoOo

Cobb sat on the verdant meadow, fingering the soft fabric of the Invisibility Cloak. It had been easy to sneak into the Hog's Head, pretending to be Hermione's muggle friend.

The knobbly Elder wand lay at his feet. Cobb smiled wryly, recalling Eames' tale of a gentle bearded giant, called Hagrid, who took him on a tour of Dumbledore's resting place. In his hands Cobb held the Resurrection Stone. He stared intently at the triangle with the circle and the line inside it, wondering what it all meant. It didn't matter; all he cared about was that this would bring back his beloved wife. 

Cobb rolled the Resurrection Stone on the palm of his hand. He closed his eyes and sighed wistfully.

"I'm here, love." 

He opened his eyes, drinking the sight before him. Mal looked as beautiful as she ever did when she was alive; her dark hair gleamed in the sunlight. She wore a tight-fitting mauve dress. She was as real as his dreams.

He smiled. "I've made plans so you can live again, dear. Joining magic with science, I'll bring you back to me."

Mal shook her head sadly. "You've got it all wrong, love. We don't have to be together to enjoy what we had. Our paths are different, but I know they will merge again."

"What do you mean?" said Cobb, scrunching up his eyebrows. "You don't want us to live together in the real world?"

She sat down by Cobb; she reached out her hand towards him but changed her mind at the last moment. "I was wrong, Dominic." She spread her arms, indicating the peaceful meadow. "We have to live the moment, enjoy it while we can. You must go on without me."

Cobb grimaced as a lonely teardrop rolled down his cheek. He said brokenly, "How can I ever live without you, Mal?"

She stood up and smiled down at Cobb. "You have our family, Dom. You no longer have to drag me into other people's minds because you have all you've ever wanted in our children; raise them well!"

She walked towards the sunset, her figure becoming more indistinct with each step she took. She whispered into the wind and yet Cobb heard her. "Love and remembrance conquer Death."

She turned her head to look at Cobb one last time. "Find someone else, love. Let me free and you'll find your freedom in return."

She slowly disappeared whilst Dominic Cobb choked back a sob. Mal called softly to him, her voice fading into the plaintive sounds of the wind. "You have to…."

oOoOo

"… wake up, sir. Please wake up."

Cobb sat up with a start. He squinted at the woman in front of him and groggily asked her, "What?"

"We're about to land on Sydney Airport, sir," said the stewardess. "You've been asleep for a while. It was a long flight from London, I must say." 

The woman smiled and dimples appeared on her cheeks. She seemed familiar to Cobb. She had long, curly brown hair, beautiful eyes, and a charming smile. In a strange way, she reminded Cobb of a character in a Shakespeare play.

He glanced towards the left side of the airplane and noticed two sleeping men. The brunet wore glasses; for no reason at all, the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead evoked dread in him. The other man had blond-white hair; he appeared to be smirking in his sleep.

Cobb knew he'd just had a very vivid dream but he was quite unable to remember it. His mind desperately tried to grasp its meaning but the more he tried, the more ghostly the recollections became.  

A few minutes later, the stewardess returned with a flute glass full of champagne. She handed it to Cobb. "Compliments of the lady in red, sir." She nodded towards the rear of the cabin.

Cobb saw a brunette about his own age. She was dressed in a comfortable-looking red sweater and slacks. She looked a bit like Ariadne. The woman raised her own glass of champagne to Cobb in a silent toast. He returned the gesture and sipped the drink; the champagne was nicely bubbly against his throat whilst he sighed. 

Cobb reclined on the chair as his mind started a train of thought. His family situation was secure and he could be with his children between jobs, now that he could return to America at any time. Perhaps it was time to let go of the past, which hung like an albatross around his neck. Yes, Cobb nodded firmly to himself, it was time to seek a new start.  

He would never forget his beloved Mal, holding her forever in his heart. He was sure their paths would cross again someday.  

Cobb drank his champagne with gusto and then he stood up. He walked down the aisle and introduced himself to the woman. Cobb intended to find out if she was someone agreeable. And if she wasn't, there was time enough to find someone else. 

As he chatted with her, Cobb wondered if he should stop submerging himself into other people's dreams. He intended to let go of Mal after all, he didn't need to see her in the dreams because he knew that her love abided in him forever.

oOoOo

Having changed her clothes, Hermione came out of the bathroom. Draco and Harry waited for her at the left door of the Airbus A340.

Hermione grabbed the arms of the men, and together the three exited the plane. "I told you my plan would work, Harry!"

Before Harry could answer, Draco growled, "That's a load of rubbish, Granger! It was our plan!"

Hermione was in a buoyant mood and did not take offence. "Whatever, Draco." 

She cocked an eyebrow at her friend. "Well?"

"Cobb won't try to seed thoughts or steal ideas from people's minds again, Hermione. I performed _Legilimency_ on him," said Harry.

After they passed customs, the three grabbed their suitcases and made their way to the exit.

 Harry shook his head whilst he gazed at Cobb, who walked ten yards ahead of them. The muggle stepped into a taxi, together with the woman in red. Harry sighed. "I reckon I wasn't into the whole charade at the beginning, seems to have worked though."

"It went admirably well," drawled Draco. He gazed at Harry, delighted by the brunet's blushing cheeks. No doubt Potter was remembering their shenanigans in the Chamber of Secrets. 

Draco sighed as he realised it would remain a fling, a fleeting deed performed in a wisp of a dream which had no follow-up. He cocked an eyebrow at the witch. "How did you find out about Cobb's inception team?"

Hermione took out a copper coin from her purse but after deliberating with herself for a second, she put it back. "The muggle government? It was complaining about Cobb's interference. Didn't want him planting ideas in people's minds that threw off their plans."

"I'm sure they would," mumbled Harry. He shook his head, recalling his confrontations with that old dreary man, Fudge, at the Wizengamot.

"Anyway," said Hermione. "As the Head of Wizarding-Muggle Liaisons, I had to do something! It came in handy that my two favourite Unspeakables were between cases."

Draco smirked whilst he hefted his small bag. Frankly, he didn't know what to do with it, being new to travelling like a muggle. He drawled, "Cobb's muggle chemicals will come in handy for you, Granger."

Hermione blushed and walked more rapidly. "I must admit that Cobb's ideas are intriguing. My parents haven't forgiven me for erasing their memories." 

The squeaky sounds of her carry-all against the floor made her look down. She said enthusiastically, "But with the notes Cobb has in that Swiss bank, I'm sure I'll be able to change their minds! I will --"

"—incept their dreams so they forgive you, excellent!  You've quite the Slytherin in you, Granger" Draco looked admiringly at the witch, who was hailing a cab.

"I have to go now, boys." Hermione looked penetratingly at Harry. "By the way, Malfoy… Harry has something to tell you. See you later!"

Without further ado, Hermione entered the cab and gave the address of the hotel to the driver. She was grinning like a maniac.

The taxi driver looked at her in the rear view mirror. "You look like you won the lottery, ma'am."

Hermione nodded at Arthur's handsome reflection. She had a pleased look on her face as she thought of her subtle adjustments of the dream parameters which gently nudged together her Unspeakable friends in the dream world. She said rapidly, "I just got my stubborn best friend to admit he liked Draco, albeit unconsciously."

Hermione grinned at her pun as Arthur shook his head and the taxi sped towards Sydney.

"Where's Eames?" Hermione said.

"He's busy…" Arthur moaned. Hermione crossed her arms whilst Arthur groaned some more. Finally, Eames' arm reared up from the front seat. 

"Don't tell me he's giving you a…" Hermione trailed off, blushing furiously.

Arthur smirked. "Then I won't tell you, Hermione." 

oOoOo

Draco crossed his arms as he waited patiently for Potter's explanation. Harry blushed and fidgeted as the passing muggles looked curiously at the striking pair.

"Not here, at the hotel," said Harry finally.

"Fine. Let's _Apparate_."

"Don't," said Harry urgently, "the muggles will see! We have to take a taxi."

When they arrived at Harry's room, Draco stood on the threshold and shook his head sadly. "Listen, Potter. About what happened in the Chamber of Secrets, let's--"

"I wanted it, all right!" Harry sat on the bed, fingering the edges of the thick comforter. "I don't know why I acted so--"

"--wantonly, desirable, fuckable?" drawled Draco.

"You're making it hard, Malfoy!"

"Call me Draco; after all, we've been intimate."

"In dreams!" growled Harry, his burgeoning erection confined by his trousers.

Draco sighed. "But you said you wanted it. I know I did."

Harry looked up and his eyes drank the sight of Draco's cheeks, blushing a deep red. He said tentatively, "You did?"

"Yes, Potter, I've wanted you for ages, it seems." Draco walked up to the bed and sat down beside Harry, his hands brushing against Harry's thigh.  He said earnestly, "Didn't want to jeopardize our partnership, after all we're the best team of Unspeakables."

Harry's thumb caressed Draco's palm. "I reckon that's why they allowed us to work with Hermione." 

Harry leaned forward to kiss the pouty lips of the blond. His chapped lips felt so real against Draco's mouth, he groaned. After he opened his mouth, they intertwined their tongues in a heated kiss, wrestling with each other in a fight both wanted to win and lose.

"I've always admired you, Harry." Draco was panting. "Your strength and magic… and your body."

Harry kissed his neck, laving with his tongue a spot just below his ear that made the blond moan. He said hoarsely, "I've wanted you for a long time. You always drove me crazy."  

Harry took a step back, breathing heavily. He gazed deeply into the grey eyes of the blond, darkened with desire. "You're the Polyjuice master, Draco! How did you get hair from Cobb's wife?"

Draco huffed. "Way to spoil the mood, Potter! Anyway, it wasn't Polyjuice. She's dead so I couldn't get her hair even if I wanted. It was a glamour," said Draco proudly. "Cobb's subconscious did the rest."

Harry brushed his fingers against the alabaster cheek. "That touch with Voldemort was pure genius!"

Draco furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"Having Voldemort appear and boast he was going to return with the help of the Deathly Hallows!" He wrestled Draco down, holding down his hands. "It was a masterful stroke, though you could've warned me. Almost had a heart attack."

Draco sat up on the bed with a frightful look on his face, dislodging Harry's body."I swear I didn't do that! Actually I was very afraid for you; I thought it was Granger who put the Dark Lord into the dream."

Harry ruffled his hair and laid his head on Draco's shoulders. "You mean it might have been--"

"Don't know what it was, but it was scary." He looked at Harry. "Do you think what the Dark Lord said about Father was right?"

"Lucius helping the Light?" Harry shrugged; he didn't care, frankly he had better things to think about right now, like the way the lamplight made Draco's hair shine and the woodsy scent of his cologne. 

"It could explain why the Wizengamot let him go with a slap in the wrist," Harry finally said.

"Bet he is laughing in our castle in France." Draco shrugged, leaning forward so his forehead rubbed against Harry's. "We'll just have to be careful and take good care so no one finds about Cobb's drugs." 

The blond pawed Harry's shirt and ripped it open.

When Harry protested at the rough treatment, Draco took out his wand and vanished their clothes. He drawled, "Reality is--"

"--where you are," said Harry and then he kissed his blond partner.

Draco scooted on his knees towards Harry; looming over the brunet, he moved his hands down the pale chest. They rested briefly on his abs and moved agonisingly slow towards his crotch.

"Always wanted to do this," said Draco," to own you, to make you mine."

Harry groaned, staring at Draco's eyes, darkened by lust.

Draco palmed his shaft, staring right at Harry. "Bet you want to taste it, don't you, Harry."

Harry opened his legs, impatiently waiting for Draco. But the blond didn't move. "Your lips would look so good, wrapped around my cock." 

He bent down and lightly bit Harry's abs whilst his hands stroked his inner thighs. Harry groaned when he felt Draco's tongue licking his cockhead. It felt so good, he jerked his hips up but Draco's hand, splayed against his stomach, stayed his motion. 

Draco swallowed him down to the root and then he bobbed his head up and down, his hand massaging his balls until Harry felt the pad of his thumb against his entrance. This time, when he thrust his hips upwards Draco didn't object. Harry felt fingers entering him, rubbing against his insides and searching, until…

"Merlin!" moaned Harry when Draco found his prostate. He was lost in sensations, torn between thrusting up into the welcoming heat of Draco's mouth, or down into the fingers that scissored inside him. They were too thin, though. Harry wanted more.

Harry grunted in disappointment when Draco raised his head up and his fingers left his arse.

The blond rolled down on the bed, his right arm lay across the comforter whilst he held his red cock between his thumb and index. 

"Want a ride?" 

Harry blushed as he scooted forward on his knees, his backside hovering over the long, thick cock. He lowered his body until he felt the glans prodding against his opening. He felt magic wash over him and he squirmed at the uncomfortable slick substance coating his insides. 

He raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"Wandless," panted Draco. "Can't speak Parsel, but a bit of wandless magic will do."

Draco held Harry's strong thighs whilst he slowly sat down, wincing when the cockhead entered him. Harry wondered if he would be able to take Draco, but then the bulbous head slipped inside, deliciously stretching his rim. Though the burning sensation was painful too at first when the shaft entered him, the rubbing motion against his walls drove him mad. 

Harry looked down at his wet cockhead. It bounced up and down as Harry wiggled over Draco's lap, enjoying the movement of the shaft inside him as Draco searched his prostate.

With a start, Harry felt Draco's wiry hair against his buttocks. He rolled his hips and moaned. Looking down, he noticed Draco was staring at him as if he wanted to memorise the sight. 

Harry pushed up his body until the cockhead was the only part of Draco that was inside him. Then he impaled himself on the thick rod, aided by Draco's arms holding his thighs. It was tiring though, and his thighs burned unpleasantly.

"Draco…"

The blond stabbed his hand towards Harry and he felt light as a feather. Harry puzzled his eyebrows at him. "Wandless?"

"Sort of," said Draco, "now move!"

Harry bounced up and down. The slapping sounds of his prick against his abs mixed with the sounds of his buttocks meeting the blond's thighs. He rolled his hips at the moment of fullest penetration and squeezed his walls around the cock. 

Harry fisted his wet prick, his hands slipping up and down the shaft whilst his thumb swirled over the shiny slit. He wouldn't last long, he knew, so he clenched around Draco's cock.

"Almost there, Harry," grunted Draco.

Harry came; he spurted all over the pale chest beneath him. The sight of the tanned god above him, skin glistening with sweat and come, and the grunting sounds pushed Draco towards his climax. Feeling Harry clenching around him as if he wouldn't ever let him go was the final straw, Draco came. It was a great orgasm, like when they made love in the Secret Chamber.   

It was better though, when he disengaged from Harry and rolled his body towards him. He caressed the sweaty, unruly locks and nuzzled against Harry's neck, murmuring sweet endearments. Draco had sought all his life this feeling of intimacy, of closeness with a person that fully understood all that he was, the good and the bad. Harry had seen him at his worst, and he hoped he would see him at his best. He felt complete at last.

"I love you," Draco said and waited with bated breath to hear Harry's answer. Would he reject him as he had done before, back when they were children? Would Harry accept him?

Harry took a deep breath and hissed something.

Draco wiggled his eyebrows. "Can't speak Parseltongue in the real world, Potter."

"Sorry." Harry shrugged and caressed Draco's shoulder. "Course I love you, you prat."

Draco reclined his head on the pillow and sighed contentedly.

oOoOo

Harry woke up in the middle of the night to call Hermione on the phone. He wanted to find out about her plans to gain her parent's forgiveness using the inception.

"You've got the chemical formulas?" Harry whispered whilst he picked a plastic button from his ruined shirt that lay on the floor. He rummaged under the bed for his wand.

"Sure, Harry. It was easy; I sent them to a lab so they will manufacture them."

"They'll send the drugs to you?" Harry said excitedly. When Draco grumbled in his exhausted sleep, he lowered his voice. "You'll really enter your parent's dreams?"

"When I have everything ready," said Hermione, "I'll perform the inception. Hopefully they will finally accept I erased their memories to protect them!"

Harry nodded at the answer whilst he cast _Ancora leviosa_ on the button. It began to float about two feet above the floor. "Good luck! Send me your _Patronus_ if you need me. I'll be busy."

"Draco's good, huh?"

Harry blushed as he answered Hermione's probing question. "Sure, he's a thorough lover."

"Did he tell you he loved you?"

Harry smiled at Draco, wrapping the cord phone around his fingers. "Yes."

"He's good for you. I knew it long ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione paused for a few seconds and said, "Knowing how stubborn you are, you had to find out for yourself."

Harry nodded at that. "Reckon you're right." 

He knew his friend had a point, though it was precisely that stubbornness that had allowed him to persevere through the bad times. The brunet looked towards Draco who was awake, listening intently. He beckoned Harry with his fingers and Harry's cock twitched when he noticed a prominent bulge under the sheets.

"Have to go now, Mione. See you later!"

Harry put the phone down and dived under the sheets, intent on more loving. The moon shined on the silvery forms of the two men when they kissed.

Whilst the new lovers were busy, the button hung in midair… until a slim hand reached towards it.

 

 

 


	6. The soft inception

 

Harry woke up when his body lurched sideways. Looking up with bleary eyes, he saw the luggage racket. He yawned widely, and stretched his arms. He must have been more tired than he thought in order to fall asleep in the middle of the last trip he'd ever take in the Hogwarts Express. The last wisps of the dream he'd had were vanishing as swiftly as the elusive Golden Snitch. It had been a naughty one to judge from his erection, trapped uncomfortably on his trousers.

His eyes were drawn irresistibly to the blond mop of hair belonging to the Slytherin Prefect. Malfoy was still sleeping soundly. He had an angelic expression on his handsome face that belied his chequered past. Harry's heart gave an unpleasant lurch, realising it would be the last time he would spend time in the company of his erstwhile rival.

Even though they'd spent time together, Harry as Head Boy and Malfoy as Prefect for Slytherin House, they'd hardly exchanged words. He had given Malfoy his wand back, and defended him at the Wizengamot trials. In return, Draco was unfailingly polite. There were times, though, when Harry had caught Draco looking at him with intense longing in his stormy grey eyes, but the blond never said anything about his feelings. Harry didn't, either. 

Time had gone by so fast in their Eighth Year.

Looking out the window, Harry noticed the scant warehouses passing by blurrily. Soon he would exchange a curt nod with Draco, and they would go their separate ways. They wouldn't see each other for years, if ever.

 Harry didn't want that at all, he needed more. He'd yearned for Malfoy's keen gaze directed solely at him. Harry had heard rumours that told him Draco might not be averse to that kind of attention, but he'd been leery. 

Harry didn't want just a fling, a one-night stand that would leave him feeling even emptier than before. He wanted commitment, a steady boyfriend and partner that would stick with him through thick and thin. He hadn't believed Draco could fit that part.

But something indefinable had changed during their last ride in the gleaming Hogwarts Express. 

Taking a deep breath, Harry seized the chance that threatened to escape through his fingers like a wispy Pensieve memory; he jostled Draco's shoulder.

The blond opened his eyes and looked at him dazedly. "What?"

From the corners of his eyes, Harry noticed that the buildings, which had been few and far between, had grown more numerous. The train would arrive at 9 ¾ presently. He didn't have time to waste.

"Why haven't you talked to me all year? Why have you been so… distant?"

Draco sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked out the window and chose his words carefully. He might have been remembering the past year, or perhaps a reverie that filled his chest with hope.

"You're the hero, Potter," he said shortly. Looking up at the ceiling, he drew strength from his shadowy dream, and went on more forcefully. "You're unapproachable. I want to go into Auror training, but I'm sure they won't accept me. And you…"

He trailed off and looked at Harry with such hopelessness that Harry's heart gave a mighty lurch. Draco said, "You're way beyond me."

"Bollocks!" Harry waved his hand, as if trying to erase Draco's doubts. "Nothing's beyond you. You behaved perfectly well this year. Even McGonagall, who isn't your number one fan, recognised this. She made you a Prefect, remember?"

Draco smiled weakly.

"By Merlin's beard! Why do you think they won't accept you for Auror training?"

"Don't know many of the spells," Draco said slowly. "For example, I couldn't cast a Patronus if my life depended on it."

Harry smiled brightly, and patted awkwardly Draco's shoulder. "Tell you what; why don't you practice with me? Are you going back to the Manor?"

"Well," said Draco tentatively. "The Manor's empty. Mother and Father are under house arrest at another property." He sighed sadly. "That isn't home, is it?"

"Come with me to Grimmauld!" piped up Harry, his enthusiasm making his green eyes gleam behind his round glasses. "We'll practice spells; I'm sure they'll accept you."

Truth to tell, Harry was dying to find out what form Draco's Patronus would take. He hoped it would be a ferret, because it would give him ample opportunity to tease the blond. To watch the smirk that had been woefully absent from his handsome face last year.

The two former Hogwarts students grabbed their trunks and made their way into the aisle. Harry was touching Draco's shoulder timidly. 

"Where are your friends?" drawled Draco, cocking his eyebrow at Harry.

Harry motioned to the front. "In their usual compartment. They're rushing to the Burrow though. Mr Weasley got the Ministry to lend him a limousine. Said the chauffeur had to rush, he wouldn't wait too long for Ron and Hermione."

Harry was looking so intently at Draco, that he didn't notice where he was going; he jostled the shoulder of a thin man.

"Sorry," Harry said, looking at him. The man wore simple robes and looked eerily familiar. Perhaps it was the way he carried himself with a certain stiffness, just like Percy Weasley; or his handsome features might have reminded Harry of Seamus Finnigan.

"Look where you're going, pal!" said the man haughtily before another bloke clapped his shoulder. 

"Don't be so rude, darlin'" said the newcomer, shooting Harry and Draco a blinding smile. 

Pointing at his broad chest, the man said, "Name's Eames, by the way." He ruffled affectionately the serious man's short-cropped hair. "This grumbling boy is Arthur."

Arthur glared at him. "We're late, remember? And it's all your fault!"

"Ok, whatever you say."

The two strangers got to the exit and climbed down from the train. There was an easy familiarity between them, a closeness that Harry hoped to achieve with his future lover. He turned to Draco and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, hoping the blond wouldn't think the gesture too forward.  

"Getting a tad familiar, aren't you, Potter?" Draco smirked at him to take the sting off his words, and Harry smiled lopsidedly. 

"Reckon we're going to be housemates. Might as well start somewhere." 

\--

Ron held Hermione's hand, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "Sure you don't want to go to the Burrow?"

"I can't, Ron. I have that business to attend to." She smiled at him. "Thanks, by the way; I'm glad you told me Trelawney's prophecy."

Ron shook his head wonderingly. "Thought you hated the old barmy bat."

"That might be," said Hermione, very softly. "But it made me research." 

She shuddered, recalling the dreadful prophecy Ron had heard one winter night. She said briskly, "It told me my parents wouldn't forgive me for having erased their memories. I had to look for other ways to change their minds."

Ron kissed her and got into the limousine, catching a brief glimpse of his best friend and Malfoy coming down from the Hogwarts Express. He pointed at them. "Blimey, hope those two get together at last! Drove me nuts the way they looked at each other all year."

Hermione smiled secretively and took out a map of Australia. After the limousine sped away, she waved at Ron's smiling face, peering from behind the back window of the car.

"Waiting for someone, darlin'?" Eames' suave voice came from her right.

"Sorry we're late, Hermione." Arthur scowled at Eames. "This fool got sick from all those strange sweets."

Eames shrugged nonchalantly. "I had to try them all; when will I get the chance again?"

Hermione hailed a cab and the three got in. 

"Where to, lady?" said the taxi driver.

"Heathrow, please. We've a plane to catch."

Arthur crossed his arms. "Your two friends seem to have taken to the idea. We met them in the corridor and they were… chummy."

Hermione puzzled her eyebrows in thought. "I know Harry and Draco like each other. Their attraction is quite strong. But Harry told me he wanted more than a fling."

She smiled wistfully, remembering how she consoled Harry after his tumultuous breakup with Ginny and the way the brunet had poured out his heart, albeit briefly. Her sleuthing work did the rest.

She folded the map and put it back in the pocket of her robes. "And Malfoy was too timid. He needed a push. The way Draco behaved, it was obvious he thought Harry was beyond him."

Arthur snorted. "Fools!"

Eames wrapped his arm around his lover. "Should've seen Arthur's face when your owl first arrived at the office. He thought it was going to attack him!"

Arthur glared up at him, snuggling closer to enjoy Eames' warmth. "It was huge! How was I to know it carried a letter from Hermione?"

He turned to look sharply at her. "And Cobb? I'm still not sold on the idea of Incepting at a distance."

Hermione snorted. "I assure you _Legilisomnia_ , the spell I devised, which connected all our minds in a dream, works perfectly well. Mal won't be intruding any more into your work, now that Cobb has made peace with her death. Quid pro quo, as I wrote in the letter."

Eames touched his belt with his right hand, missing the heft of his trusty firearm. "Must admit it was hard, keeping track of three people in their dreams. Hardest thing I've ever done." He smiled at his lover. "Except getting you into bed, Arthur."

Arthur punched his shoulder, hard.

Rolling her eyes at the men, Hermione said, "That's why we had to weave the dream world like a Matruschka doll, dreams within dreams. They all had to be kept busy in a complex, lifelike plot."

 She began ticking off on her fingers.  "Cobb trying to get the Deathly Hallows; Harry and Draco immersed in their Unspeakable jobs, trying to outsmart each other and Cobb."

"Those blokes are really competitive," said Eames.

Hermione snorted. "It's what they always do, anyway." She looked at her watch and turned to smile fondly at the two men. "And of course, you performed the soft inception."

"I still don't get it," said Eames. "We didn't implant an idea. I mean, I know we did it with Cobb and the Deathly Hallows. But your friends?"

"While the boys were busy with their plots," said Hermione, the corners of her lips tugging upward in a slight smirk. "They couldn't help watching you two. They saw the way you interacted, your banter and affection. You are partners working together and still manage to have a strong relationship."

Hermione looked out the window at the bustling avenue. "You planted the seed of the idea that things can work out between them. Draco drew confidence from it, and Harry was assured that things can last with Draco."

"Oh, I see," said Eames earnestly.

"You don't, you're kind of a dolt." Arthur sneered.

Eames kissed him. "But I'm your dolt, darlin'"

\--

** 12 Grimmauld Place  
Two months later **

**  
**

Draco strode into the parlour, beaming at Harry. He was brandishing a yellowed parchment. "I made it into Auror training; they accepted me!"

"Told you they would." Harry looked up from Hermione's letter, touching the soft parchment. "Mione has great news too. She's finally restored her parents' memories, and the family will tour Australia for two months."

He smiled at Draco's beaming face. "The examiners had to recognise you're a competent wizard."

"Only competent?" drawled Draco; taking out his wand, he summoned a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses. "Anyway, now that I've made it..."

"That we've made it." Harry corrected him.

"I want to become an Unspeakable later on. They deal with very interesting stuff," said Draco whilst he poured whiskey into two glasses and handed one to Harry.

Draco made a toast. "To us and the future."

"To us and the past." 

The two clinked their glasses together. Harry gulped down his drink and leaned forward; kissing Draco's soft lips, he enjoyed the aftertaste of the firewhiskey on his boyfriend's perfect mouth.

Draco intertwined his pale fingers with Harry's calloused ones. "I'm quite glad we talked that time on the Hogwarts Express."

"So am I," whispered Harry. He looked at Draco with eyes darkened with passion whilst Draco enjoyed watching Harry's flushed face. 

Harry leaned against his boyfriend's shoulder, enjoying the smooth texture of the expensive robes against his cheek. 

"Glad we're together." Harry motioned to him and Draco. "That we've made this real."

Draco smiled against Harry's tousled hair and said very softly, "Reality is…"

"... where you are," whispered  Harry as he looked up at him; swiftly completing Draco's thought as if he had heard the words before in a wondrous dream. 

  


 

 ****

 **THE END**


End file.
